fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Da Rules is gone!
Da rules is gone! was a 3 hour special episode of fairly oddparents. Sypnosis: Timmy woke up on May 3rd and went to school. However there was a construction pit going on and Timmy fell in it. It turned out to be Mr. Dinkleburg working on a new road because the old one had pot holes and cracks. Mr. Turner appeared and said Geh! DINKLEBURG has my son! Don't worry Timmy i'll save you! And then Mr. Turner falls in the pit aswell. Then the bus leaves and Timmy misses the bus. Mr. Turner: Ooh! Sorry Timmy! But I'm going to work! Then Mr. Turner leaves Timmy in the pit and goes into his car. Then Cosmo and Wanda and Poof appear and Wanda say's: What's wrong sport? Cosmo: (Sarcastically) Yeah, you look like fell in a pit! Timmy: Sheesh, I wish my dad wasn't a dimwit. Cosmo: Hey, that's vague enough to work! *They grant the wish* Anti-Dimwit Poof! Oh Timmy! I forgot to drive you to school! *Later when Timmy arrives at school* Crocker: Turner! Your late so....... FREE FS' FOR YOU AND YOUR FATHER!!! Mr. Turner: Hey. I already went to school! Crocker: No you didn't, You flunked out of 5th grade! Mr. Turner: How did you know? Crocker: (Whispers to self) Timmy's dad seems alittle different..... This could only be the work of...... FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!! Mr. Turner: Um, hello I can hear you. Later on that day.... Timmy and his fairy godparents and godbrother are poofed to Jorgen's HQ Jorgen: Timmy Turner! Da Rules has been stolen by someone. Timmy: But who would do that? The Pixies? The Anti-Fairies? Jorgen: No one knows. I sent 14 fairy marines to each place where the "culprit" is or could have been. Jorgen: Only the 4 of each fairy squads came back injured. Jorgen: So you have to go find the "culprit". *Jorgen poofs military camos on cosmo and wanda and poof* Wanda: Do we have to wear these? Jorgen: Only if you want to. Poof: Poof poof! Timmy: What did he say? Wanda: He said he likes it. Cosmo: Cool! I am invisible! Wanda: Cosmo, Military camos are for camoflage! Timmy: Ok Jorgen I accept! Jorgen: Great, Now go back to your house before your parents realize you are gone! *Poof!* Timmy: Alright we're at home now what do we do? Mr. Turner: Oh Timmy! *Magic wears off* Wanda: The magic wore off. Mr. Turner: We're going to a fancy resteraunt! Mrs. Turner: So we're leaving you with Vicky! Vicky: Hello Mr and Mrs. Turner. Mr. Turner: Goodbye Timmy! Vicky: TWERP!!! Do all my chores! And while your at it, MAKE ME A SANDWICH! And then, DO MY HOMEWORK! Timmy: This will never stop. Timmy: I wish Vicky had was asleep and would wake up when my parents returned! *Lazy poof!* *!fooP* *Foop appears* Foop: I built a Poof tracker! Foop: I know where you are Poof! System: Warning: Poof detected. Foop: HAHA! Timmy: Oh no! It's Anti-Poof! Foop: Goodbye Poof! *Aims lazor blaster at Poof* Blaster: *Target Acquired* Poof: Poof Poof? *BLAST!* Poof: *Scream!* Poof: *Cries* Timmy: I wish Anti-Poof was gone! Wanda: That's vague enough to wor- oh great now Cosmo has me saying it. *Anti-Anti-Poof!* *Poof stops crying* *Poof smiles* *Poof laughs* *Explode!* Jorgen: Good Timmy Turner, You have defeated Foop. End of ep 1. Songs: N Sync Bye Bye Bye (in the credits) Characters: Principal Waxelplax (cameo) Tony Turner (cameo) Kimmy Conor (cameo) (she stares outside Timmy's window when Vicky appears) Mr. Turner Mrs. Turner (cameo) (though she does talk) Mr. Crocker Wanda Cosmo Poof Foop The "Culprit" Jorgen The Pixies Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes